Oneshots!
by Hello.My.Name.Is.Writer
Summary: Requests OPEN! Austin&Ally (and RAURA) oneshots.
1. GET REQUESTING!

**Oneshot Requests**

Requests must be:

- AUSLLY or RAURA  
- Can be any rating, no specific one

PLEASE include your wanted plot, thank you!

Oh, and, uh, I'm bored, and STUMPED! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE request in the reviews!


	2. vetminds—Raura

**Raura. ****_Rated M_****.**

First off...

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSS SHOR LYNCH!_

Okay, Okay, I'm done.

Thank you **vetminds, **for requesting and I hope this oneshot is good enough for you! Thank you.

Disclaimer: _Austin & Ally _isn't mine, and even the plot for this isn't mine, hahaa! ;)

* * *

Laura had never _once _thought that her and Ross could become an item, but as she watched him outside of her window, his hair casually messed up, his black leather jacket loose and the white shirt that wasn't doing a very good job at hiding what was underneath — well, let's just say that if he wanted to take her right then and there, she wouldn't say no.

And then he was knocking on her door.

She bolted upright, racing to the front — obviously she made sure to tame her wild her hair and she smoothed out her baggy blue jeans and she didn't forget to _smile _— and then she pulled open the hatch.

"Oh, hi, Ross! What're you, er, doing here?" she's not normally this awkward... actually, she is normally this awkward.

He smiled widely, "Well, I got this new motorcycle a few days ago and it's Sunday, you know how boring Sunday's can be, so I thought that I'd take you out and we could... you know... have a little ride,"

"As in a date?" she instantly blushed, and she also saw the tips of his ears turn red.

"Erm, yea, if you want it to be."

She bit her lip — he was right, Sunday's were the _worst _— and then an idea entered her brain, "Okay, but wait here, I just need to get ready," and before she closed the door, she quickly added, "I promise I'll be quick!"

_But she wasn't quick._

She decided that they she had to look like she's an actual _biker, _even though she was terrified of motorcycles and how _fast _they were and how severe the injuries are when you have an accident —

_Never mind._

About ten or so minutes later, she was stood in front of her body-length mirror wearing shiny black leggings and a black corset top with a leather jacket on top to match his and her black boots had such _long _heels that she was afraid she wouldn't be able to walk, or even sit, without breaking both her ankles, and every other bone in her foot. But her hair was in a high ponytail and her makeup made her look like an _actual _biker and she thought that she actually looked pretty hot.

She cautiously walked down the stairs and made her way to open the front door again, to reveal an impatient blond. His eyes bulged out of their sockets and he gasped. She smirked at him. A small, devilish voice in her head whispered _victory._

"So, should we go?" she raised a brow, closing the door behind her and smiling innocently._  
_

"Erm... yea, we should go..." his voice turned low, as if he was restraining himself from doing something.

She watched him quickly turn around and he climbed onto the motorcycle with his helmet that she mentally slapped herself for thinking that he looked even hotter in. She climbed onto the back, also clicking on her helmet and placing her hands around his waist and it was then when she suddenly felt _fear._

But she tried not to show it.

And throughout the entire ride, _I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie _was replaying itself over and over and _over _in her head.

Her _very-wet-heat _was pressed against him and she felt herself getting more hot and more bothered.

He was really speeding, the insane dude, and it was then that she realized that he was heading towards _his _place. But she still asked.

"Erm, Ross? Where the heck are we going?" she tightened her grip around his waist.

He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Home," his voice was so, well, _firm. _She didn't say anything else.

They arrived at his house in about 2 minutes, and she thanked the lord above for the fact that she had survived.

Inside the Lynch Household, it was silent, "Hey, isn't anybody ho—"

She couldn't finish, because the next thing she knew, she was back against the wall, Ross' lips attacking hers, and his hands basically _everywhere _and she couldn't even register what happened next. Her tiny warm hands found the large tent in his jeans and she felt a blush crawl up her cheeks. _Dammit, __he was hard. _She didn't think she'd get such a reaction from him. But she couldn't say she wasn't glad. His mouth was warm and she could feel his want and _need _for her right that second.

He pulled away, and she saw that his eyes were clouded over with a shroud of _lust. _He didn't say anything. She didn't either. Both breathless, they stood there.

She looked down, and she saw the bulge in his pants looked even bigger than it had been thirty seconds ago, big enough to actually hurt, she thought. She reached over again, and this time she _squeezed _it firmly. A _growl _escaped his lips.

_"Laura,"_ he groaned, "I need you... _Right now._"

She never thought she'd hear those words, let alone from him. She nodded urgently, feeling her self grow wetter with every second that passed by.

Seconds later, she found herself hit a soft surface — a bed, she's guessing — and then there was another body towering over hers. She figured it was Ross' room, but she didn't get the chance to look around because his lips were attacking hers again.

She felt him throbbing against her thigh, and she pulled away. She sat up a little bit, and just as he was about to say something, she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down with his help, and discarding them somewhere around the room. His tent was showing through his boxers and she licked her lips in excitement.

And then all of sudden he was taking her jacket off and throwing it onto the floor and he looked so _desperate _and she thought that she should tease him a little. She stopped him from removing her top and instead made a move to take off his. His jacket too was soon thrown elsewhere and his shirt was off and gone a millisecond later, his torso left completely bare and except for his hot-pink boxers, he was completely naked. As for her? She was pretty much fully dressed.

And it was almost _sensual _as she removed her boots and her leggings slowlyand she watched as his breathing quickened and his eyes darkened and his fists were clenched. Oh, she was enjoying this too much for her own good.

She didn't stop. In fact, she started removing each and every one of her clothing items slower and slower and _slower _despite the fact that she needed him too and her core was so hot and so wet and she wanted _release. _But she wanted _him _to crack first.

And he did. She was in the middle of licentiously taking off her top when she heard an almost animalistic groan escape him, and suddenly she was back underneath him, his hands urgently removing her shirt and unclasping her bra and panties. In a matter of _two seconds _she was completely naked and his boxers were lost somewhere around the room too and there was _nothing _standing in between them.

His lips were on hers again and her hands were in his hair and they were so far gone that they _couldn't _stop. Not now.

Before she knew it he was positioning himself at her entrance, and her heart was racing. His eyes locked with hers, and then he pushed in, filling her completely. His vision went _white._ He opened his eyes, and her face was a mixture of pain and pleasure.

She gulped, looking up at him. She pursed her lips, and moved around a little bit, experimenting.

And he was in _bliss. _

She raised her hips.

It took every ounce of strength in his _entire _body for him not to sexually _destroy _her right then and there.

"I-I think... I'm okay..." she said breathlessly, "You can move now."

He didn't need to be told twice.

He pulled out almost completely, before slamming in again, and she moaned in gratification, her insides screaming for _more._ He pulled out again and then pushed in almost immediately.

"Oh, my God!" she'd never done this before, but gosh dammit it felt _amazing.__  
_

His lips pressed against hers roughly as he thrust in deeper. Her nails drew lines on his back because it just felt too _good _for her not to take action. _How did she live without him until now? _She didn't know, not a clue.

Her hands tangled his hair as he worked his magic and she recalled the fact that he looked _so hot _when he was doing what he was doing. And she was _so _focused on his remarkable features that she didn't expect the sudden feel of pleasure travel up her spine and it felt so _sensational _that she just could not breathe for a second —

"_Ross!"_

She caught sight of his very boyish, very _cocky_ smirk just before her eyes closed, but she was too glorified to care.

"_Harder."_

And he happily complied.

It wasn't long before they both climaxed, and it wasn't long before they were both too exhausted to even _speak_.

After a few minutes, the comfortable silence was broken.

"Tha—That was..." Laura struggled for the right words.

"Awesome. Amazing. Mind-blowing. Incredible. Extraordinary. Breathtaking. Unbelie—"

"Ross," she laughed, but the blush was evident in her features. "I get it."

He sighed in content, and she could literally _hear _the smirk in his voice... "And to think, everyone said that buying that motorcycle wouldn't do me any good..."


	3. MayLuvzuGomez—Raura

**Raura. _Rated_ _M_.**

This is for **MayLuvzuGomez. **Thanks for requesting! Hahaa, shameless to say I actually enjoy writing these Rated M fics...

Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS TO YOU REQUESTER PEOPLE. (lol and of course Ross and Laura aren't mine and Austin & Ally don't belong to me either).

* * *

The Austin & Ally cast are done filming for the day and are consequently exhausted. Raini and Calum bid everybody goodbye as they exit the set and the crew are packing things up, leaving Ross and Laura alone for the time being. He was giving her a ride home and she was thankful because he was always there for her and never once had he ever asked for anything in return.

The two of them made their way to their separate dressing rooms to peel out of their character's clothes and wear their own. Normally, Laura would be ready first, since she really doesn't care about how she looks when she's about to go home, unlike Ross. But something must have shifted today because Ross was done first and was making his way to Laura's dressing room to see if was finished.

Well, he was wrong.

Apparently, his fellow co-star and beloved-best-friend had forgotten to lock her door because _there she stood, _in the middle of the spacious room, in nothing but her red lacy bra and matching panties.

He could've sworn that his heart _stopped _beating for a second or two.

He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

From where he was standing, he literally had a perfect view of her ass, and for such a tiny person, it seemed big enough and bubbly enough for him to want to give it a _squeeze._ And her breasts were round and perky and he mentally _slapped _himself when he thought about squeezing those, too —

He suddenly felt a throbbing pain _down there. _He froze._ Shit._

He. Was. _Hard._

Well, _great._

Now how would he be able to give her a ride home without thinking about her perfect ass and those boobs and what he wanted to _fucking do to her _right then and not to mention the freaking bulge sticking out of his effing jeans that is no doubt the size of Russia and Canada put together—

_Damn._

She's standing in front of her full length mirror now and she seems to be _admiring _her form, but he can't really blame her now, can he?

His legs happened to have grown a mind of their own because they were slowly entering her _private dressing room _and locking the door behind him and then he's sneakily advancing towards his unknowing prey. And yes, in this case, he's pretty much considering himself the predator.

Suddenly his torso is pressed up against her back and a sharp gasp escapes her. His hands find her hips and she gapes at his reflection on the mirror.

"What the— _Ross_?"

He doesn't answer.

His fingers pull at the seams of her underwear, and for a second he's considering the solution of ripping them off and satisfying his urgent needs _right that second._

"Erm, Ross, what're you—"

He ignored her protests and confusion and her obvious thoughts of 'what the fuck is this guy trying to do'. His intentions were clear in his eyes, and she could see them through the mirror.

"Ross, I—Are you—_Oh_!" Her thought train is cut short as she feels a sudden erotic burst of pleasure blast through her system; his left hand was rubbing her now wet-heat through the thin material of her panties, "Ross, are you—Oh, gosh, Ross!"

His lower region begins to ache because _she's so sexy _and he just cannot take it anymore.

"Laura, do you know how hard it is hanging around you everyday and _not _being able to do this?" He puts emphasis on 'this' by grounding himself against her ass, and he nearly _faints _at the feel of it.

Her breaths are shallow and he's willing himself not to be so _rough,_ because she's so fragile and tiny and he's so... well, he's so _big._

"Wait... _Do you like me?"_ Laura states incredulously, as his fingers draw intimate circles on the small of her back.

He doesn't know how to answer. Actually, he doesn't know the answer altogether. So he shuts up instead. And to his luck, she doesn't push it.

Without any warning what, so and ever, he whirls her around and suddenly she's facing him and he's staring into her eyes and she's staring back and for about two seconds, it feels as if they're having a staring contest but then he leans in and they're _kissing._ They're freaking _kissing _and this time, they're not Austin & Ally, they're _Ross and_ _Laura_. And this, whatever _this _is, _is actually happening._

His lips are fiery with hers and their breath turns warmer with each second that passes. He presses their bodies together and she moans in content. His hands sensually tracked themselves down to her waist, and he squeezed firmly before trailing them back up to meet the clasp of her bra. His lips never left hers as he skillfully removed the silky undergarment and dropped it to the floor.

Laura gasped and pulled away abruptly, pouting and shielding her chest from him. He smiled fondly, and gently moved her hands away and pulled her closer again, "You're beautiful, don't worry."

And he grabbed her waist again and then they were face to face once more. A blush surfaces her cheeks as he sucks and nips and licks and kisses her neck, leaving a hickey smack on her sensitive spot. His need for her _down there _grew with anticipation.

And apparently, it was the same with her—"Ross," she says in an urgent tone, "Are we actually going to do this?"

"Yes." He wants to _feel her._ And if they had to have a right time, _this was it._

In a matter of three (or maybe even less) seconds, her panties are off and he's carelessly tossing them somewhere around the room, without a second thought as to where they could be at that second.

She was left completely naked and yet he was still fully dressed.

"Th—This isn't fair," she whispers breathlessly, tugging at the bottom of his T-Shirt, "You're still wearing all your clothes."

He chuckles deeply and discards his shirt somewhere around the room, along with his jeans and then all of a sudden he's stood in front of her in only his boxers and the only thing _stopping _them were the said boxers.

But that only lasts for, like, half a moment.

A second too soon, every single item of clothing once respectively covering their bodies were thrown heedlessly across Laura's dressing room, but neither of them cared.

There wasn't a bed in the dressing room, just a couch and some sofa-chairs, but he didn't let that stop him—did you know it's actually _possible_ to have sex whilst standing up?

He laughs out loud at the idea as he gently strokes her clit with his giant-member. A whimper escapes her.

And then he was inside her.

And _fuck, _is this what heaven feels like?

If so, then he'll make sure to be an extra good person.

"Oh, Ross..." Laura moaned in ecstasy, her teeth biting into her lip dangerously.

Hm, pleasure is just too much of an understatement in this very case.

He locked his lips with her heart-shaped ones, his hands firmly clasped around the two perfect globes of her butt, and her nails were scratching along his back.

His thrusts and strokes were almost measured, and felt so—for lack of words—_good._

"Ross... Oh, I love you..."

His heart comes to a halt, but he continues with his smooth, accurate thrusts.

Her nails are drawing blood, not a doubt. But he's too overwhelmed with—again, for complete lack of words—_pleasure _to feel pain.

"Mmmm..." she hums.

"Laura..."

_And then _she was screaming erotically and he was growling pleasurably.

He pulled out of her swiftly and both of them were panting inaudibly.

"I... you... we..." Laura struggled for words.

Ross smirked, and licked his lips, "_We_ should do this again some time..."

And she wordlessly agreed.


End file.
